The Fight
Hi everyone! It's me again, Fuzz. Me and my little sister are writing this together, so only positive comments please! Thanks ~Fuzzywing ''Chapter One: Wind rushed in the two warriors faces as they raced back to camp. Wildberry's tabby pelt blended in with the surroundings, and Hollycloud's black pelt gleamed in the sunlight, they raced back to the camp with fresh-kill in their jaws. Two mice in Wildberry's and one thrush in Hollycloud's. "Finally, that's over. For now." panted Wildberry. "Yeah" replied Hollycloud. "Can all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Boulder to hear my words!" yowled Finchstar importantly, atop the Boulder. All the cats gathered round Finchstar. "We don't have enough warriors, which means we need more apprentices. We need to find cats, but there are none. So we only have one choice. We will have to find kittypets." meowed Finchstar. All the cats gasped then started yowling at Finchstar. "We have no choice!" Finchstar thundered back. After awhile Finchstar had had enough. He crawled down to his den under the rock. After the whole yelling thing all the cats went to their dens. The next day Wildberry and Hollycloud set off to catch prey for everyone. "Hopefully we find at least one rabbit." yawned Hollycloud. "Like that will happen," huffed Wildberry. "Shhhh...I hear something!" Hollycloud snarled.. "Probably just a mouse." Wildberry hissed back. "Not even close!" Hollycloud shot back at him with her head high and her eyes narrowed. ''Chapter 2: Back at the camp all the cats were wondering where Wildberry and Hollycloud were. Finchstar yowled at his cats. "I need Grassnose and Sparrowheart to go look for Wildberry and Hollycloud!" "Sure." "Of course." Both the warriors said to Finchstar respectfully. Back on the forest Hollycloud and Wildberry where getting ready to jump at prey. Suddenly, Hollycloud pounced on something. The scent of what Hollycloud had pounced on wasn't a bird a mouse or a rabbit. That's when it hit Wildberry. It was Grassnose. "HOLLYCLOUD! STOP, IT'S GRASSNOSE!" Wildberry yowled at Hollycloud hoping she hadn't bit him. "You couldn't have told me that a second ago before I landed on him!" Hollycloud hissed to Wildberry. "Mousebrain!" "Did you bite him?" Wildberry said holding her breath. "NO!" said Hollycloud "I thought you had." Wildberry sighed in relief "Well, good we found you. Do you have any food? All the cats back at the camp are starving and the others haven't came back yet" Grassnose said to them. "More like we found you." laughed Hollycloud. "No time for jokes!" Swallowheart said in a serious voice "Me and Grassnose need to find a kittypet. We haven't found one yet though!" ''Kittypet? ''Wildberry thought. "Fine" growled Wildberry As the four cats walked back to the camp Hollycloud thought, why would Swallowheart and Grassnose be chosen to find a kittypet for training? "Um, why where you and Swallowheart chosen to find a kittypet so we can train it?" Hollycloud asked Grassnose. "Because, Finchstar thinks we are the best warriors. Well that's what I heard. I didn't really listen to what Finchstar said." yawned Grassnose. "You didn't listen to what Finchstar said!?" Swallowheart yowled in surprise. "So. it's not a big deal!" hissed Grassnose. "I cant stand him any more." huffed Swallowheart as he strode ahead of the three other cats After a couple of minutes Grassnose, Hollycloud and Wildberry were back at the camp. "That was a huge disaster..." said Wildberry. "Absolutely!" Hollycloud mumbled. "I need to get to training, Swallowpaw will be waiting for me" Hollycloud said to Wildberry "See yah!" As Hollycloud walked away Wildberry wondered...Would she ever get an apprientice? The she-cat walked over to Finchstar. "Um... Finchstar, when do I get an apprentice?" Wildberry asked Finchstar. "Once we find a kittypet." he replied curtly. "Oh, of course, once we find a kittypet." she said in angry voice. Wildberry walked back to the warriors den to have afternoon nap. Once Wildberry woke up he saw that Grassnose and Sparrowpaw were back at the camp.She wondered why they were back at the camp, Finchstar told them to find a kittypet to train.Wildberry decided to go and ask them. "Hey, why are you back. I thought Finchstar told you to go and look for a kittypet to train?" Wildberry asked Sparrowpaw and Grassnose. "Me and Grassnosse think we have a kittypet that wants to be trained to be warrior" Sparrowpaw said. "What is the cats name?" Wildberry asked "Her name is rose. She is a brown tabby. We are back here to tell Finchstar that she wants to be trained to be a warrior." Grassnose said. "Finchstar is not here.He is out at border patrol by Riverclan" Leafpaw said as she walked to her mentor. "oh, okay" Sparrowheart said as him and Grassnose walked away. Chapter 3: After awhile Hollycloud and sparrowpaw had came back to the camp for fresh-kill. Wildberry and Hollycloud each ate a mouse and left the rest for the other warriors. Once they finished eating the decided to go to sleep early so they had lots of energy to catch fresh-kill in the morning. When the morning came Wildberry woke up. Hollycloud was still asleep. "wakeup Hollycloud!" Wildberry shouted. "What!" Hollycloud yowled in surprise. "We need to catch fresh-kill for the elders remember" meowed Wildberry as she stated to clean behind her ears. "Oh, yeah. I forgot" yawned Hollycloud. They ran off into the forest to the pine trees. It was easy to catch prey because mice couldn't hear there foot steps on the pine needles. Hollycloud managed to catched an old squirrel. When they bring it back the elders ate it slowly. Wildberry knew there was someting wrong but she couldn't tell what was bothering then. Did she aske did she not? Wildberry decided not to ask. Just then she felt her fur was standing straight up. Hollycloud had been looking at her the whole time she had been thinking. Wildberry shock her head and stopped thinking. "what are you doing?" Hollycloud asked Wildberry in a confused. "just thinking about something" Wildberry replied in a normal voice trying not to sound different.